Behind the Scenes - August 2011
So the Clan Citadels weren't all they cracked up to be. So Salt in the Wound was a dissappointment. So Jadinko Lair needs another month to straighten out. Well forget last month, because now Jagex are trying really, really hard, and by the sheer amount of stuff on the Behind the Scenes - August 2011 criticising them would almost be unfair. Almost. New Grand Exchange Alright, it doesn't take an expert to know that even at the best of times the Grand Exchange is a laggy mess. As the first update of August, Jagex plan to completely redesign it, which may or may not work... Audio Updates Attempting to do away with the strange silence in many areas along with the outdated sound effects of ancient magicks, and what it sounds like when you do many agility obstacles. Apparently Jagex had fun doing that...although if they're not having fun designing something why bother...I wonder what it sounds like when you fall into the spikes at the Barbarian agility course. Probably the first time you can hear somewhere swear on RuneScape maybe? Temple Trekking Hands up if you've ever done Temple Trekking. Now put your hands down you liars. Now they've done away with the stupid random reward system and added some depth to the partners you can have for some trekking. Now if you didn't like Temple Trekking before this will probably still not target you, but this isn't the only previously dead minigame Jagex are reviving... Branches of Darkmeyer "Will you lot SHUT UP? Heres your goddamn Myreque 5 for fuck sake. Leave us alone." - Jagex, 01/08/11 Right...it appears Jagex are scrubbing random unfinished quest storylines off the to-do list once a month now...if Ritual of the Mahjarrat comes out in September I wouldn't be surprised now. Anyway, Vanstrom Klause has decided them goddamn Myreque have to go, and its up to you to stop them. While I'll save the speculation for the incredibly bored people in the Future Updates forum, there might be a small chance we'll end up fighting Vanstrom Klause himself, and while this doesn't seem to be a repeat of the Nomad fight, it seems unlikely the series will end with the baddie crushed by a pillar this time around. Unless its a silver pillar. Edgeville Update If its necessary... Additional rewards for Minigames Right, if you didn't believe that Jagex were trying as hard as they could before, what with reviving Temple Trekking and finishing off the Myreque storyline, maybe a pile of new rewards for previous minigames would do it? *TzRek-Jad, a pet that wants 99 Summoning, 99 Slayer, 100 Zeal and a spare Fire Cape. Really, really not necessary at all. *Master Runecrafter Robes, anything to make one of the slowest and tedious skills a bit faster. Shame the actual profit is a bit buggered, what with the overload of bots and all. *New Livid Farm spells. Jagex seemed to have clocked on the original thing was below par. Or maybe they had a scan through the A Whole Year of Awful Updates (2011) article? *Level 85 'Hybrid' armour from various unspecified minigames. Now...I wouldn't normally be one to cause panic with the merchants...but HOLY SHIT TORVA IS GOING TO CRASH SELL SELL SELL! *Necromancer's gear. Mage robes with hopefully a good Prayer bonus. Obtained via Shades of Mort'Ton. Wait. Hang on. Shades of Mort'Ton? Hasn't that been completely dead for years? Yeah. So they're reviving that along with Temple Trekking? Probably. *Useless cosmetic skull staves. *Shadow wraps. Obtained from the extremely annoying Pyramid Plunder, these increase Thieving exp. Shame its still a completely useless skill. (even worse than Runecrafting) And thats the lot of it. Now we just have a final note. "Come on now. We're trying absolutely everything here. Don't give up on us yet. Please." - Jagex, 01/08/11